On My Own
On My Own '''is a song on the Teen Beach 2 Soundtrack. It is performed by Ross Lynch. It was written by Ross Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ellington Ratliff and Evan Bogart. Lyrics '''3:27 Version Brady: It almost feels like it was just a dream All these memories of you and me Blown away in the summer breeze It almost feels like we just never were All the time we spent was just a blur Now it's just me and a melody So what am I Supposed to do 'Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through Without you I'm on my own Am I gonna be alone? And if it's only me, myself and I Will I be fine? So far from home And I just don't know Am I gonna make it? Brave enough to take this road Out on my own Looking in the mirror’s hard to see, All these choices that I’m caught between, Who I should and who I want to be. I want to send in, take this wave, and ride into a brighter day, I’ll take a chance and gladly leave. I think that I, know what to do, I got all this plans, I’m a one man band, it’s true Now I can’t lose, Out on my own, Never gonna be alone, As long as I’ve got; me, myself and I I’m doing fine, So far from home, I just don’t know, Am I gonna make it? Brave enough to take this road Out on my own Oh, Oh Out on my own Oh, Oh Out on my own And maybe I'm fallin' on my face Or maybe I'm standin' in my place And maybe we're a million miles apart Or maybe we're standin' heart to heart But no matter what, I'm walkin' right off this stage And never lookin' back, lookin' back, to yesterday No way No way (I'm on my own! Yeah! Yeah, yeah) I’m on my own, Never gonna be alone, As long as I got me, myself and I I'm doin' fine So far from home But now I know that I am gonna make it Brave enough to take this road Out on my own It almost feels like it was just a dream All these memories of you and me 2:55 Version Brady: It almost feels like it was just a dream All these memories of you and me Blown away in the summer breeze It almost feels like we just never were All this time we spent was just a blur Now it's just me and a melody So what am I Supposed to do Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through Without you I'm on my own Am I gonna be alone And if it's only me, myself and I Will I be fine So far from home And I just don't know Am I gonna make it Brave enough to take this road Out on my own And maybe I'm falling on my face Or maybe I'm standing in my place And maybe we're a million miles apart Or maybe we're standing heart to heart But no matter what I'm walking right of this stage And never looking back looking back to yesterday No way, No way I'm on my own yeah, yeah, yeah As long as I got me, myself and I I'm doing fine So far from home But now I know that I am gonna make it Brave enough to take this road Out on my own It almost feels like it was just a dream All these memories of you and me Category:Songs